Pain of Love
by Aires Goddess
Summary: Dark fic. Baukura's reflecting on his feelings for a certain CEO. What happens when the feelings are driving him to the brink? Read and find out. Please R&R. Yaoi. BS, RJ & other pairings.
1. Love Hurts

Pain of Love  
  
Maylin: *waves* Hi! This is my first one-shot fic. So, please be kind.  
  
Mist: *snorts* Forget kind. She doesn't deserve any kindness right now.  
  
Maylin: *rolls eyes* What's your problem?  
  
Mist: Me?! I'm not the one with the PROBLEM. It's you.  
  
Maylin: Whatever.  
  
Ink: *sigh* Here we go again.  
  
Kay: I'm not joining any sides right now, but Mist does have a point. This story is almost similar to Maylin's problem only a little different.  
  
Ink: *nods head* Yup. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Mist: *grumbles* Disclaimer: Aires Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Baukura laid on his bed with his feet dangling off the edge. His brown eyes staring off into space. . . thinking. It's been nine years since he saw him. Did he really love him? Or was he used for just the other's benefits? He had to agree, he was just confused. He snorted, that's the first. Was it really confusion or was he really in denial that his heart was broken?  
  
He really didn't no what else to think. He really love the young CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Kaiba, Seto. But the young CEO was obviously in love with his aibou, Baukura, Ryou. Sad thing was his aibou's with Jonouchi, Katsuya, and now married to him, as well as became a great and close friend to him over the years. Now he wondered, if the CEO did love him back then, would he go for it? Would he stab his aibou's trust in the back and run into his love's arm? He guessed the answer's 'no', cause he didn't do any of that.  
  
A soft knock came from his door. He sighed and closed his eyes, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and a blonde's head popped in. The amber eyes roamed around the room and stopped on the bed. "Hey, Baukura," he greeted, making his way towards the spirit.  
  
Jonouchi, sat on the edge of the bed beside Baukura, knowing that something was bothering his pal ever since they moved to England. Yes, they decided to move. Since Ryou wanted to be closer to his father, and Jonouchi or just Jou wanted to be close to his sister.  
  
"What seems to be bothering you? You were awfully quiet during dinner." Jou wondered, staring at the ceiling as well. Jou, heard the other sigh and shifted on the bed so that the other's arms were tucked under his head like a pillow.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking, that's all." Baukura replied. A million things running through his head, including why Fate had to be so cruel to him.  
  
"Sure, pal? Ya know you can tell me anything." Jou said, glancing at the spirit of the ring with concern eyes.  
  
That was true. Jou, had always been there for him over the years including Ryou. They would always go out for a drink if he was feeling down or the other way around. They had been close ever since they were in high school. Yes, Ryou forced him to go threatening he would dump all the alcholic drink down the drain and cut off his favorite T.V. show, 'Boy Meets World'.  
  
Baukura, looked at his friend as well as his brother-in-law. He had to admit, Jou looked like a worried pup. He smiled, one that he only showed to three people in his life Ryou, Jou, and. . .Seto. "I'm fine. Just go back to my aibou's side. He needs you more than I do."  
  
Jou, nodded and got off of the bed. He headed out the door, but before closing it he looked at the albino, "If you need to talk about it, you know you can come to me." He said and left.  
  
The house grew silent as everyone in it went to sleep for tomorrow to come. Baukura, shifted in his bed as his terrible nightmare haunted him again. He bolted upright in his bead. Cold sweat running down his well built and lean chest. His breathing becoming heavier as he sat there to sort things out. He got out of bed and headed out to the bathroom beside his room.  
  
He looked into the mirror of the bathroom that was above the sink. His face was pale, paler than before. He turned the tap to cold and splashed the icy cold liquid at his face. His breathing came in heavier as he looked through all the cabinets in the room. Once he found what he was looking for, he stared at it as the light danced along its edges.  
  
He locked the door to his room and went over to his night stand where he left the razor. He picked it up and stared at the edges again. This would end all his pain and grief for the CEO. Everything would end. He wouldn't have to stay in this miserable world anymore. Everything would end for him. Everything.  
  
He brought the razor up to his left wrist and slit two lines where the veins were. He held back a cry of pain as he felt the cold razor cut his skin. He moved to his right hand and did the same, holding back the whimpers that threat to escape his lips. He drew a long line along his forearm, the red liquid forming in its trail, until it reach his elbow. He gasped in pain and fell over on his bed. He picked up the razor again and did the same to his left arm. Baukura dropped the razor on the floor staining it with his blood and rolled over on his bed.  
  
In the other room, on the other end of the hall, Ryou bolted up from his warmth with Jou. Cold sweat ran down his face as his breathing came in heavy. Jou woke up from the sudden jolt that was caused by his lover. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he realized what happened. He had a worried expression for his koi as he rubbed the other male on the back to soothed him.  
  
"Ryou, koi, are you ok?" Jou asked concern.  
  
"Jou. . .it's Baukura. I can feel his. . .pain. Jou! Baukura's in trouble!" Panic filled him as he left the bed. Nothing's going to happen to his yami. Nothing. He just woke up to a bad dream. His yami was just fine. Nothing's wrong with him. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check, right?  
  
Shock was written all over his face, as he jumped out of bed and out the door with his koi. No. Nothing's wrong with Baukura, right? Ryou just woke up to a bad dream. That's right. His koi just woke up to a bad dream. Nothing's going to happen to his friend, his pal. Nothing.  
  
Ryou, reached Baukura's bedroom door and proceed to open it, but only to find it locked. Jou, began to panic and moved Ryou aside. He tried to turned the knob only to find it locked. Jou, can tell Ryou was panicking, he was nearly in tears.  
  
Jou, knocked on the door with his fist. "Baukura? BAUKURA! Answer me, goddamnit. BAUKURA!" Still there was no reply.  
  
Ryou stood beside his husband and proceeded to bang on the door too. "Baukura, please open the door. BAUKURA!" He sobbed. He had this sick feeling that something was wrong. He slipped to the ground sobbing. "Kura, please open the door." He sobbed.  
  
"BAUKURA!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!! BAUKURA!!!" Jou, yelled.  
  
Baukura, could hear the distant voice of Jou and Ryou pleading him to open the door. He just smirk and curled up into a ball, as his blood stained his bed sheets. He could hear his door collide with something solid. He guessed it was Jou trying to bring down the door. He felt sorry for the blonde. Praying to Ra or any other gods that would listen, that the blonde would give up and just comfort his crying aibou.  
  
A smirk tugged at Baukura's lips as he wondered how Seto's going to keep his promises towards him now? How is he going to chase after him to prove that the CEO does not break his promises. How is he going to do it now? How is the CEO of Kaiba Corporation going to keep his promises now?  
  
Baukura, could feel his life slipping away slowly. Soon.soon, it would be all over and he would wake up from this terrible nightmare. Nothing would bother him now. Nothing. Everything was going to be perfect for him. Just perfect. As he thought of that, he could see his painful, miserable life flashing before his eyes. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Maylin: *streches* Done. ^_^  
  
Mist: . . .  
  
Maylin: What's wrong with her?  
  
Kay: *shrugs* Don't know.  
  
Ink: Please R/R and tell us how you think of it, and if we should make it a continuation . ^_^  
  
Maylin: I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye. ^_^ 


	2. Authoress's Note

Maylin: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated 'Devil's Love'. Well, it's all because of something we all call a school. *sighs*  
  
Mist: Yeah, you can say that again.  
  
Maylin: Anyway, I've just gotten a review saying that I ended this story a little too fast. Well, good news is I'm updating it. Don't worry reviewers, you'll get to see what happens to Baukura. ^_^ Just give me sometime to settle and get things done for school. I promise, I'll continue it.  
  
Kay: Don't worry, we'll remind her.  
  
Ink: Yeah. ^_^ 


End file.
